Automatic image caption generation technology automatically generates a sentence explaining a given image. With the rapid enhancement of artificial intelligence technology, it is possible to provide the automatic image caption generation function.
A caption automatically generated by using artificial intelligence technology matches an overall content of the image, but has a limit to well explaining an important feature of each image.
Therefore, there is an inconvenience that artificial corrections should be made to the automatically generated caption. There is a demand for a method for solving this problem.